Konklusi
by ararancha
Summary: Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika hubungan polisi dengan jurnalis tak ubahnya seperti 'pedang bermata dua'. Sayangnya status Ichigo adalah seorang polisi dan Rukia adalah jurnalis. Lalu? / IchiRuki. AU. Untuk #EndofArcana, XVIII The Moon. Thanks for your support, this fanfic get Best Crime/Mystery IFA 2016. Mind to RnR?


_An IchiRuki fanfiction_. Dipersembahkan untuk _challenge_ **#EndofArcana** dan untuk kamu yang menyukai pairing ini.

 _Please enjoy this story, minna!_

* * *

 _"I wonder if I can keep up with the speed of the world without you in it."_ _ **(—Bleach Poem 49)**_

* * *

 _Kling._

"Selamat datang. Oh, Kurosaki- _kun_! Seperti biasa?"

"Yo, Mizuiro. Seperti biasa, ya."

Siang itu cukup panas. Seperti biasa berarti dua gelas es jeruk dingin dengan sedikit tambahan gula. Mizuiro Kojima, pemilik café sendiri yang akan menghidangkan di meja nomor 15, ada di dekat jendela, tempat favorit Inspektur Ichigo Kurosaki untuk tetap mengawasi wilayahnya sementara ia menikmati sore. Seperti biasa, bertukar pikiran dengan jurnalis dengan iris violet yang meneduhkan; membicarakan tentang kasus-kasus ringan hingga berat.

Pencurian, perampokan, kenakalan remaja, vandalisme, bahkan hingga korupsi di kalangan pemangku kebijakan.

Biasanya diselingi tawa atau kadang kerutan di dahi tanda salah satunya tidak setuju.

Ya, di sebuah café sudut jalan yang tak terlalu besar, pukul enam.

* * *

 **An Ichigo Kurosaki/Rukia Kuchiki fanfiction  
Alternate Universe**

 **-#-**

 **Konklusi  
[Untuk #EndofArcana, XVIII The Moon—persepsi, visi, tipu daya dan fantasi]**

 **-#-**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo  
** _ **I gain noting from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki, jurnalis sebuah media _online_ , divisi megapolitan. Menulis mengenai kejahatan adalah hal yang biasa ia lakukan, sudah jadi makanan sehari-harinya. Namun, yang tidak biasa adalah keadaan sekarang: ia harus duduk berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda dengan tato nyaris di sekujur tubuh dan rambut merahnya diikat menjulang, tampak mencolok.

Di hadapan mereka ada seorang petugas kepolisian, kepala divisi reskrim*, harus mengurusi permasalahan 'lalu lintas' hanya karena keduanya membuat keributan di jalan dan kebetulan divisi lalu lintas sedang kekurangan tenaga karena 2 personelnya sedang cuti sementara sisanya tengah mengurusi kecelakaan yang terjadi satu jam sebelumnya.

"Jadi… bisa diceritakan mengenai kronologinya?"

"Tadi saya sedang memarkir mobil, tapi tiba-tiba saja si cebol ini menyeruduk mobil saya dari belakang!" jelas pemuda bertato yang dalam data menyebutkan namanya Abarai Renji itu.

"BOHONG! Tadi si jelek ini menyalakan lampu sennya ke kanan. Saya pikir ia mau keluar dari tempat parkir, Pak!" tunjuk Rukia, tepat ke hidung Renji, tidak terima disalahkan.

"APA? Mana buktinya kalau lampu senku masih nyala? Jelas-jelas aku memundurkan mobilku! Matamu buta atau bagaimana, hah?!"

Mengerutkan dahi, Rukia semakin tidak terima, "Kalau senmu tidak menyala, aku pasti tidak akan menabrakmu!"

"Heh, pendek, itu sih karena kau saja yang tidak becus bawa mobil!"

 _Brak!_

Bukan, Ichigo Kurosaki—polisi yang kebetulan tak sengaja 'diseret' ke permasalahan ini—masih cukup sabar untuk tidak menggebrak meja. Bunyi berisik yang membuat kedua insan yang sedang bercengkerama mesra dalam sebuah pertarungan itu berhenti adalah pintu yang tak sengaja dirusak oleh seorang petugas bernama Yasutora Sado karena terlampau keras dibuka olehnya.

…salah satu alasan kenapa di divisi reskrim, pintunya tidak pernah ditutup kecuali jika ada tahanan yang sedang diperiksa.

"A-Ah, maaf, saya akan menggantinya."

Kerut di dahi Ichigo bertambah. Format laporan yang baru saja ia ketik rasanya ingin ia hapus saja dan mendamaikan kedua orang yang masih berpandangan takjub hanya karena ada pintu yang rusak. Sepanjang karirnya sebagai seorang jurnalis, Rukia baru pertama kali melihat polisi merusak pintu dengan begitu santainya, seolah pintu tadi hanya _snack_ beras kesukaannya.

"Chad, bisa dibicarakan nanti? Aku sedang menggantikan Ganjuu karena ia kekurangan personil."

"Tapi, Komandan Kurosaki, ini penting."

Helaan nafas terdengar, Ichigo mengangkat dagunya seolah memberikan izin bawahan sekaligus tangan kanannya tadi untuk bicara.

"3-3-8, Bandeng*."

"Sudah kirim anggota?"

"Hisagi Shuuhei sudah meluncur."

"Setelah ini aku akan ke sana, kau urus dulu saja, Chad. Ambil keputusan jika perlu."

"Siap."

Sementara Rukia sadar dari 'pemandangan menakjubkan' yang baru saja dilihatnya, ia segera menggelengkan kepala dan menyadari kode kepolisian yang berarti pembunuhan dan ada korban meninggal tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Kemungkinan. Karena kasus ini dilaporkan ke kantor polisi ini; yang lokasinya mungkin tak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara.

"Di mana kejadiannya…" mata Rukia mencari tanda pengenal yang mungkin ada di tubuh polisi yang sedari tadi menginterogasinya ini, tapi percuma, polisi tak berseragam itu—oh! Namanya 'kan disebutkan tadi, "…Komandan Kurosaki?"

Pemuda berusia pertengahan dua puluh itu menambah kerut di dahinya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Apa pekerjaan Anda tadi, Kuchiki- _san_?"

"Jurnalis, Aku bekerja di karakura-news dot com, divisi megapolitan. Bisa aku ikut ke TKP*?"

"Oi oi oi, _midget_. Jangan congkak, kau. Urusan denganku saja belum selesai," suara berat Renji membuyarkan obrolan serius antara Ichigo dengan Rukia.

Mendecih, Rukia terpaksa mengeluarkan kartu persnya dan menunjukkan pada Ichigo. Sebenarnya hari ini ia tidak bertugas dan hanya sebagai 'cadangan' bila ada rekannya yang berhalangan hadir atau kekurangan jurnalis di lapangan. Tapi mendapat informasi di depan mata, siapa yang tidak akan senang?

Ichigo mengambil kartu tadi, membacanya dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas, "Kasus ini kutunda untuk sementara. Nanti akan diperiksa di CCTV terdekat terkait ini. Jika memang salah satu dari kalian ingin mempidanakan, akan dikabari besok. BAP* akan kutulis. Ingat saja namaku, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Melirik lawannya tadi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Rukia menunggu bagaimana reaksi dari Renji. Sementara dari pihak si rambut merah, berpikir bahwa pemeriksaan CCTV tak akan menguntungkan dirinya, Renji akhirnya angkat suara.

"Baiklah. Aku memilih berdamai. Kau bagaimana?"

" _Deal_. Jadi, boleh aku ikut ke TKP, Komandan Kurosaki?"

Tidak ada anggukan, pun tidak ada jawaban terlontar, hanya komputer yang di- _shut down_ dan Ichigo yang kelihatannya bersiap untuk menuju ke TKP.

Bukan Rukia namanya kalau ia mudah menyerah.

* * *

"APA? KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU JIKA YANG DIBUNUH ADALAH POLITIKUS!" pekik Ichigo setengah tidak terima. Memiliki anak buah yang terus-terusan membuatnya mengerutkan kening bisa mempercepat penuaan di wajahnya.

Sementara yang barusan diteriaki, Hisagi Shuuhei, polisi yang baru saja masuk di divisi reskrim menunduk dengan ekspresi 'siap salah'.

Rukia—yang diuntungkan dengan tubuh mungilnya untuk 'nyelip' ke TKP—segera mengambil gambar dan mencari informasi yang bisa ia kumpulkan di sana. Mayat seorang pria paruh baya tergeletak di meja kerja hotel dengan gelas kopi berada di dekatnya. Tanda putih dari polisi sebagai penggambaran lokasi mayat mengelilingi tubuh pria itu.

Apa yang bisa netranya tangkap adalah telepon yang masih dalam keadaan tersambung, terdengar bunyi 'tut tut tut' berulang kali. Gagangnya tergeletak begitu saja. Satu tangan pria itu ada di dekat telepon sementara yang lainnya seperti mencekik lehernya sendiri.

Aneh.

Di layar telepon ada angka yang tertulis, membentuk deretan aneh. Ini…

"Heh, jangan mengganggu. Aku setuju membawamu untuk kau mendapat berita, bukan untuk menyentuh benda apapun di sini."

Suara berat Ichigo nyaris membuat Rukia memekik kaget dengan bulu kuduk berdiri di sekujur tubuh. Petugas rumah sakit baru saja datang dengan membawa kantung mayat berwarna kuning. Rukia tersenyum lebar sebelum menutupi mulutnya dengan buku catatan di tangannya.

"Apa ada saksi dalam kejadian ini, Komandan?" tanya Rukia, mulai mewawancarai Ichigo.

"…kami belum bisa memberikan keterangan karena masih dalam pemeriksaan. Bisa kau menunggu?"

"Ayolah. Sedikit informasi saja, supaya pekerjaanku cepat selesai."

Setelah Shuuhei, sekarang jurnalis ini yang rasanya ingin ia karungi lalu dibuang ke laut, kalau saja tidak ingat statusnya adalah seorang polisi. Menarik nafas panjang, Ichigo mulai bicara, "Korban adalah seorang anggota parlemen. Namanya Shunsui Kyouraku."

"Shunsui… hey, bukankah dia yang dikabarkan akan menjadi salah satu hakim agung di Mahkamah Agung?"

"Kami tak bisa memberikan informasi lebih dari itu. Maaf, Kuchiki- _san_. Kau boleh keluar sekarang, atau bawahanku bisa membantumu keluar dari sini."

Masih memasang senyum lebarnya dengan bolpoin beraksen kelinci, Rukia perlahan memilih melangkah mundur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut. Setelah cukup jauh, ia bersungut-sungut, tepat ketika matanya melihat seorang petugas hotel yang membawa _trolley_ makanan.

"Ano… Maaf, aku boleh bertanya?"

"Ada apa, Nona?" petugas hotel dengan nama 'Hinamori Momo' di _badge_ namanya itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tahu sejak kapan Tuan Kyouraku menginap di kamar 901?"

"Umm…" petugas yang sepertinya adalah _housekeeper_ di hotel itu memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "…aku sih tidak ingat kapan, tapi kemarin malam di kamar 901, yang menginap adalah seorang wanita. Karena ia memesan teh hanga—"

"HINAMOR!"

"E-Eh? H-Hirako- _san_ , maafkan saya. Maafkan saya," berbalik dan membungkuk berkali-kali, gadis itu tahu ia telah berbuat kesalahan; memberikan informasi yang seharusnya tidak ia bagi, apalagi pada seorang wanita yang baru saja ditemuinya ini.

"…" terdiam, Rukia memberikan isyarat pada Hinamori untuk berlalu meninggalkannya, digantikan oleh seorang pria tinggi bersurai kuning sebahu yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang berusaha dibuat ramah.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan _manager_ hotel. Bisa?"

* * *

 _Hingga saat ini, pihak Mahkamah Agung belum dapat memberikan konfirmasi mengenai hubungan kejadian ini dengan pengangkatan Shunsui Kyouraku menjadi salah satu dari tujuh hakim agung._ _ **(RK)**_

Pesan elektronik terakhir terkirim. Rukia menyandarkan punggung ke kursi sebelum mengalihkan padangannya ke luar jendela. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan dan satu jam lagi, café tempatnya berada kini akan tutup. Mendesah, ia memijat pangkal batang hidungnya. Padahal seharusnya ia bisa beristirahat hari ini, tapi malah harus berurusan dengan kasus lagi.

Sebenarnya sudah berulang kali sahabat karibnya, Kaien Shiba menyarankannya untuk pindah divisi saja atau malah pindah bidang pekerjaan. Menjadi _dubber_ atau _public relation_ yang mungkin tekanan pekerjaannya lebih rendah dan Rukia bisa memiliki waktu istirahat lebih banyak. Bahkan hingga berulang kali Kaien berkata 'nanti kau tidak tambah tinggi', padahal usia Rukia sudah hampir dua puluh empat dan keajaiban macam apa yang bisa membuatnya jadi lebih tinggi?

"Masih bertugas? Kau kecil tapi stok tenagamu banyak, ya?"

Rukia sudah hampir saja 'meledak' jika ia tidak langsung membuka matanya dan melihat siapa sosok di depannya. Rambut oranye mencolok dengan baju kasual. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa polisi bernama Ichigo ini adalah salah satu anggota reskrim, ia mungkin sudah bertanya-tanya mengapa polisi ini tidak menggunakan seragam.

"Komandan Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo saja. Tadi kan sudah kubilang namaku Ichigo Kurosaki. Boleh duduk?" tanya Ichigo sambil melirik kursi kosong di depan Rukia dan mengangkat cangkir kopi di tangannya.

"O-Oh… ya, ya, tentu saja. Duduklah," ucap Rukia, setengah canggung. Seumur-umur karirnya, ia belum pernah duduk semeja dengan seorang polisi.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika hubungan polisi dengan jurnalis tak ubahnya seperti 'pedang bermata dua', di satu sisi saling membutuhkan dan bisa menjadi 'alat membunuh' yang ampuh, tapi di sisi lain sama-sama saling segan, bisa saling menyerang dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Jika polisi dengan tuntutan, jurnalis bisa menjadikan kata-kata sebagai senjatanya.

Canggung seperti menari-nari di udara. Rukia menutup perangkat laptopnya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas. Sementara Ichigo menyesap kopinya dan memandang keluar jendela; persis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu tadi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau pemandangan dari sini menarik juga. Kupikir jurnalis lebih senang berada di sudut ruangan, menulis berita sampai selesai."

… _jadi di mata polisi, jurnalis se-'kuper' itu, ya?_

Rukia berdehem pelan, membuat Ichigo buru-buru meralat ucapannya, "Ah, bukan maksudku menggeneralisir, loh. Apalagi untuk yang keras kepala sepertimu."

"Hehe... Keras kepala itu penting untuk mendapat fakta di lapangan tahu," ucap Rukia sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Oh, ya?" Ichigo meletakkan cangkir kopinya, terbawa dalam percakapan yang baru saja dimulainya tadi.

Rukia mengernyit, tidak terima kata-katanya dimentahkan kembali oleh pemegang jabatan tertinggi di Reskrim Kepolisian Karakura ini, "Tentu! Kalau aku tak keras kepala, kau takkan memberitahuku soal identitas korban tadi."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk saja kemudian mengangkat bahu, "Memberitahumu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa penyelidikan mengalami jalan buntu, sih. Ah, sudahlah. Mari kita lupakan soal itu, hm? Namamu… Ru...kia? Ya 'kan?"

Pemilik iris violet itu mengangguk, "Ya. Rukia Kuchiki. Saat pemeriksaan sudah kusebutkan."

"Hm. Hm. Aku hanya ingat kau ada di divisi megapolitan. Tapi rasanya aku jarang sekali melihatmu? Apa kau baru masuk divisi itu?"

Oh ya, divisinya dan divisi Ichigo berada kurang lebih sama, membahas mengenai masalah-masalah kriminal; mulai dari penyalahgunaan narkoba, pencurian, perampokan, pembunuhan, hingga kasus-kasus besar seperti korupsi.

"Biasanya aku ditugaskan di pengadilan, jadi mungkin kau jarang melihatku."

Ichigo mengangguk dengan mulut membentuk 'oh' ria.

Menopang dagu, Rukia mengaduk jus jeruknya, "Jadi, apa kau ke sini untuk memberiku fakta baru, eh, Komandan—maksudku, Ichigo?" kedua alis gadis mungil itu terangkat, wajahnya tampak jenaka.

"Kheh. Sudah kubilang kau harus berhenti membicarakannya. Keras kepala."

"Ayolah. Sedikit fakta saja, kutraktir."

"Kau mencoba menyogokku? Itu kejahatan, loh."

Rukia tertawa geli, "Ah, maaf maaf, aku tidak bermaksud."

Ichigo melengkungkan sedikit senyum di bibirnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kecil bertuliskan kombinasi angka. 1478902580321456987074269. Tidak bermakna dan bukan nomor telepon, pun nomor voucher. Siapa orang mati yang bisa mengingat kombinasi nomor voucher? Rukia mengernyit, mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan memotret kombinasi angka itu.

"Setelahnya ada tanda pagar panjang dan korban diperkirakan meregang nyawa. Yah… sepertinya urusan politik pemerintahan memang sebegitunya," Ichigo mengambil cangkir di tangannya dan menyesap kopinya lagi.

"Kau sudah interogasi petugas hotel?"

"Kau mengajarkan bebek berenang?"

Rukia manyun, agaknya komandan satu ini sedikit congkak dan besar kepala.

"Terakhir yang mengunjunginya adalah seorang gadis. Namanya Lisa Yadomaru. Tadi malam ia berkunjung, tapi kemudian ia pergi untuk membeli makanan dan menginap di kamar 902, bersebelahan dengan korban. CCTV membuktikan itu. Jadi… dia punya alibi."

"Hmm… apa dia mati karena racun?"

"Ya, ada racun di dalam kopinya."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahu dan meminum jus jeruknya dari ujung sedotan, "Tidak tahu ya, apa memang otakku yang kriminal atau memang khayalanku terlalu tinggi. Kalau aku jadi penjahatnya, rasanya aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Apalagi di hotel itu, jarak balkonnya tidak terlalu jauh. Aku bisa bebas membunuh korbanku kapan saja, dengan racun ataupun kucekik."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film, kurasa," Ichigo menjulurkan lidah, sedikit menggoda gadis bertubuh mungil ini, namun separuh hatinya ingin percaya dengan 'khayalan' sang gadis.

"Iya deh, mungkin aku memang kebanyakan nonton film," bahu mungil Rukia terangkat, jus jeruknya hampir habis, "Apalagi lawan politiknya itu Aizen Sousuke. Kau tahu 'kan, _track record_ orang itu? Tidak ada yang bisa menjegalnya menuju ke tahta tertinggi yang ia bisa. Kurasa ia sedang membangun karir politiknya di badan yudikatif saja sebelum menuju ke eksekutif."

"Yah… aku tak berpikir sampai sana. Tapi aku sempat berpikir… rasanya orang yang membunuh Kyouraku- _san_ juga bukan orang sembarangan. Ia pasti memiliki banyak pertimbangan," Ichigo meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dan mengambil buku catatan yang tadi ia letakkan meja, meluncur masuk ke saku celananya.

"Ano… permisi, Tuan, Nona, kami akan tutup sepuluh menit lagi… apa kalian masih ingin di sini?"

Berpandangan sesaat, keduanya sama-sama menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangan bahwa mereka akan pergi dari sana. Rukia memakai tas punggung bergambar kelincinya lagi sementara Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau boleh, aku ingin minta nomor teleponmu, Ichigo. Siapa tahu aku harus meliput lebih tentang kasus ini."

"Hmph. Kau ini. Benar-benar gigih sekali…" Ichigo terkekeh dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil secarik kartu nama dari sana, "…silahkan."

"Wah! Terima kasih!"

Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru, wajah Rukia tampak berseri-seri.

* * *

"… _kalau aku jadi penjahatnya, rasanya aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Ichigo. Memang jarak balkon dari antara kamar hotel berdekatan. Tapi untuk apa membunuh dengan mencekik jika sudah ada racun yang dimasukkan ke dalam kopi? Ichigo ingin sekali tahu.

Setidaknya hal itu terus berputar di kepalanya hingga tepat tiga hari berlalu.

Siang itu, Rukia Kuchiki tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam Kantor Polisi Karakura dan membuka pintunya dengan sangat tidak elegan, "Permisi! Aku ingin bertemu dengan Komandan Kurosaki!"

"H-Hey, Nona. Tenanglah, kami akan panggil—"

"Ichigo! Keluarlah! Aku… hhhahh hhahh… ada yang harus kuberitahu!"

Memegang data tahanan yang ada di tangan, Ichigo keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah bingung, belum lagi rekan-rekan sejawatnya yang memandangi Ichigo sambil cekikikan, membuat pria itu semakin malu saja.

"Sini!" tanpa menunggu, ditariknya Ichigo keluar dari ruang pelayanan kepolisian, selain polisi, bahkan beberapa korban yang sedang mengadu sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua insan itu.

"Oi! Oi! Apa, sih? Kau mau bawa aku ke mana?" Ichigo akhirnya protes setelah mereka sampai di depan Kantor Polisi.

"Ichigo! Dengar! Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh Kyouraku- _san_!"

Kedua iris Ichigo melebar, setengah tidak percaya. Ia sendiri saja sudah hampir putus asa mengumpulkan fakta namun seperti tidak ada benang merahnya. Bahkan divisi intelijen coba memecahkan kode itu namun nihil. Tidak ada yang terbentuk dari sana, hanya pola angka biasa.

"Lisa. Dia yang membunuhnya."

"Jangan sembarangan. Ia tangan kanan Kyouraku- _san_ , Rukia. Aku mana mungkin percaya!" gertak Ichigo, berpikir bahwa gadis ini asal tuduh dan hanya membuang waktunya saja.

"Kode itu! Coba bayangkan kau sedang sekarat dan ingin menulis nama orang yang membunuhmu, bagaimana kau menggunakan telepon? Mengurutkan abjad yang ada di nomor? Tidak mungkin!"

Ichigo diam sejenak.

"Bayangkan jika 14789 adalah huruf L, 0 adalah jarak antar huruf, apa kau bisa menebak sisanya?"

14789 adalah L, 258 adalah I, 321456987 membentuk S, dan 74269 adalah huruf A tanpa garis di tengahnya. Jelas sekali membentuk nama Lisa. Iris hazel pria itu melebar.

"Ya, 'kan? Ya, 'kan?"

"Kau jenius, _midget_!" ditepuknya kepala Rukia sebelum Ichigo berlari masuk ke dalam kantor polisi lagi.

"Aku bukan _midget_ , jeruk!" pekik Rukia kesal.

Sudah dibantu, sekarang ia malah dapat ejekan. Mendengus sebal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Rukia masuk ke dalam Kantor Polisi Karakura untuk mendapatkan informasi selanjutnya.

* * *

 **Merencanakan Pembunuhan Calon Hakim Agung, Sousuke Aizen Diburu  
19/9/2018 on 09:17, posted by RK**

 **KARAKURA—** Kasus pembunuhan yang menewaskan seorang politikus bernama Shunsui Kyouraku pada Jumat (9/9/2018) lalu akhirnya menemukan titik terang. Polisi menduga Sousuke Aizen adalah dalang dari pembunuhan ini. Mantan rekan satu partai Kyouraku sebelum korban keluar dari Partai Soul Society ini diketahui mengincar posisi yang sama dengan korban.

Setelah penangkapan Lisa Yadomaru pada Senin (12/9/2018) lalu, diketahui pelaku yang merupakan sekretaris Kyouraku telah bekerja sama dengan pihak hotel untuk meracuni korban. Seorang manager _food and beverage_ Hotel Karakura Paradise, Shinji Hirako ikut terseret karena disinyalir memasukkan racun arsenik ke minuman korban.

Berdasarkan penturan Kepala Reskrim Kepolisian Karakura, AKBP Ichigo Kurosaki, kronologi sebelum kematian korban adalah sebagai berikut.

Untuk memastikan korban tewas, Lisa menyewa sebuah hotel tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar hotel korban. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Shinji Hirako bahwa sarapan telah diantar, pelaku menunggu korban untuk menyantap kopinya dengan memanfaatkan kamera yang telah terpasang di malam sebelumnya. Saat yakin kopi telah diminum, pelaku melompat menuju kamar korban dengan melompat dari balkon untuk mencekik korban hingga tewas.

Korban diduga sadar bahwa dirinya telah diracuni sehingga meninggalkan pesan di telepon seperti digambarkan dalam foto berikut (Baca: **Diracuni, Shunsui Kyouraku Tinggalkan Pesan Aneh** ).

Agar pesan tak terpecahkan, Lisa Yadomaru mengaku diberikan sejumlah uang oleh Sousuke Aizen untuk diserahkan kepada polisi intelijen yang mengusut kasus ini.

Hingga kini, seorang polisi dari divisi intelijen berinisial KU masih menjalani pemeriksaan terkait dugaan keterlibatannya dalam kasus pembunuhan berencana ini. Sementara itu, Sousuke Aizen masih buron. **(RK)**

* * *

Seperti sebuah domino yang dijatuhkan, informasi awal dari Rukia seperti membuka gerbang penyelidikan yang dilakukan tim Ichigo. Terbukanya informasi hingga seperti gunung es yang runtuh karena dihantam begitu keras.

Rukia membaca ulang artikel yang pernah dibuatnya bulan lalu. Tersimpan rapi dalam _bookmark_ ponselnya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gembira, karena berita itu, kini dirinya didapuk menjadi asisten redaktur, seolah karirnya yang melejit cepat adalah sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan.

Berbangga, ia sampai berulang kali menunjukkan pada sahabatnya, Kaien bahwa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang diandalkan. Biasanya Kaien hanya menjawab dengan cengiran saja atau tepukan di kepala Rukia.

 _LINE._

Ponsel Rukia berbunyi dan menunjukkan sebuah notifikasi.

 _15  
Mau ketemu, tidak?_

Oh ya, sudah satu bulan ini juga ia biasa bertemu dengan Ichigo, di sebuah café yang ada di sudut jalan raya Karakura, tempat mobilnya ditabrak oleh pria bernama Renji dan harus berakhir dengan meliput sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Rasanya ia ingin berterima kasih pada si nanas merah itu jika bisa. Sayangnya Rukia tidak pernah melihatnya lagi di sekitaran Karakura. Curiga pekerjaannya mungkin adalah pekerja kasar seperti _centeng_ * atau semacamnya.

 _Kuchiki Chappy  
Yuk. Kau hutang es jeruk._

 _15  
Ya. Tambahan gula sedikit, kan?_

 _Kuchiki Chappy  
Perfecto!_

 _15  
Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

 _Kuchiki Chappy  
Apa? Apa? Kau menemukan kasus yang menarik lagi?! Beritahu! Beritahu!_

 _15  
Bersemangat sekali. (moon shock)_

 _Kuchiki Chappy  
Ayolah! (sally cry)_

 _15  
Tunggu saja di café, oke?  
Photo received_

 _Kuchiki Chappy  
B-Bagaimana bisa?  
Hey!  
Ichigo jangan hanya me-read chatku!  
Heeeeey katakan!_

Rukia mendengus sebal. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit, sudah saatnya pergantian _shift_ kerja dan kebetulan Toushiro Hitsugaya sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Bahkan sudah mencicil beritanya untuk malam itu.

Yah, namanya juga _prodigy_ yang kebetulan direkrut oleh kantor media itu.

"Hitsugaya- _san_ , aku pulang dulu, ya," ucap Rukia usai merapikan barangnya dan menyampirkan tas di pundak. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, ya. _Otsukare*_ …"

Rukia hanya mengangguk kemudian cepat-cepat meninggalkan kantor berita itu. Tujuannya hanya satu; melihat boneka Chappy besar, _limited edition_ yang fotonya baru saja dikirimkan oleh Ichigo. Duduk manis di sebuah kursi yang familiar di mata Rukia, ruang kerja Ichigo.

Sama seperti dirinya, karir Ichigo pun melejit usai memecahkan kasus tersebut hingga ke 'akar'nya. Kini Ichigo menjabat menjadi Kepala Polisi Sektor Karakura. Rukia sering menggodanya dengan kalimat 'kau harus berterima kasih padaku' setelah Ichigo naik pangkat.

Dan hari ini, ucapan terima kasih Ichigo akan segera sampai untuk gadis itu.

Memandangi boneka kelinci besar yang duduk dengan manis di jok belakang mobil, Ichigo tersenyum sambil memperhatikan spion tengah. Astaga. Bisa-bisanya seorang pekerja media yang ia pikir serius dan kaku, menyukai boneka seperti itu. Belum lagi tingkahnya kadang seperti anak kecil. Kekehan meluncur dari bibir Ichigo.

 _Bzzzt. Bzztt._

" _Taruna*. Taruna. 3-3-8 di jalan kecil Taman Karakura, ganti."_

" _Merapat. 3-3-8. Kebetulan dekat lokasi."_

" _86*. Terima kasih."_

 _Bzzt. Bzztt._

" _Taruna! Bom di Café Karakura Delight. Merapat anggota?"_

Suara dari HT yang ada di _dashboard_ langsung melunturkan senyum Ichigo. Café yang baru saja dilaporkan sedang ada bom adalah tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Rukia. Tidak mungkin, 'kan?

 _Beeep._

" _Kuro di sini. Merapat ke Café. Ada korban?"_

 _Bzzzt. Bzzzt._

Ichigo mengernyit. Ia butuh waktu setidaknya sepuluh menit untuk mencapai café itu. Lelucon macam apa ini? Secercah panik berkecamuk di kepala Ichigo.

 _Bzzzzt._

" _Masih ditelusuri. Chad merapat. Ganti."_

Tidak. Jangan sekarang.

Bukan di saat Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk berterima kasih pada Rukia dengan caranya—memadu kasih dengan wanita itu walau ia mungkin dianggap bercanda.

 _Bzzzzt._

" _Korban luka! Korban!"_

 _Bzzt bzzt._

" _Siaga. Rumah Sakit sudah dihubungi."_

" _Siap. 86."_

 _15  
Rukia, kau sudah di café?  
Rukia.  
Kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?  
Hey…_

* * *

"Ini, Kurosaki- _kun_. Silahkan."

Dua gelas es jeruk diletakkan di atas meja. Ichigo memulai percakapan dengan desah, tanda bahwa hari itu tidak berjalan mulus.

"Kau tahu, hari ini kasus semakin aneh saja. Aku harus mengurus tentang penyelewengan pajak. Padahal itu bukan urusan divisi kami," pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengangkat bahu.

Sementara wanita di depannya hanya tersenyum saja memandangnya, seolah enggan untuk berkomentar.

"Yah… tapi kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik," Ichigo mengangkat bahu dan memandang ke luar jendela, "Oh ya, nanti akan kubelikan sandal Chappy yang baru rilis kemarin. Kau pasti belum memilikinya, 'kan?"

Wajah cerah sang dara tergambar di mata Ichigo; jelas sekali ia bahagia hanya karena perhatian sederhana itu.

Mizuiro Kojima membersihkan gelas sambil memandang datar ke arah meja nomor 15. Baginya memulihkan Ichigo Kurosaki dari delusi panjangnya tentang gadis yang baru satu bulan dikenal namun berhasil mencuri hatinya, sama saja dengan memulihkan café-nya yang setengah hancur karena terkena bom.

Saat itu, satu setengah bulan yang lalu.

Bom meledak tepat ketika sang dara tiba di pintu masuk, terpental beberapa meter dan pecahan kaca café yang cukup tebal menyayat lehernya. Ketika ambulans tiba bersamaan dengan datangnya Ichigo Kurosaki ke café itu… yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menyalahkan takdir—

 **Ungkap Dalang Pembunuhan Politikus, Seorang Jurnalis Terbunuh**

—berdelusi bahwa Rukia Kuchiki masih ada, menunggunya di meja nomor lima belas, dekat jendela. Mengulang kebiasaan yang sama dalam dua minggu terakhir seolah telinganya tuli dan tidak bisa mendengar cibiran para pengunjung café bahwa orang yang menunggunya telah tiada.

Hingga nanti ia sampai pada sebuah konklusi: dirinya sudah tidak waras.

* * *

 **owari  
(3775 words (story only), 22/08/2016, 03.05)**

* * *

 **Glosarium**

 **Reskrim:** reserse-kriminal. Reskrim bertugas dalam penyelidikan dan penyidikan tindak pidana, pengawasan dan pengendalian penyidikan, penyelenggaraan identifikasi, laboratorium forensik dalam rangka penegakan hukum serta pengelolaan informasi kriminal nasional (Wikipedia).

 **3-3-8:** kode kepolisian yang berarti pembunuhan.

 **Bandeng:** kode kepolisian yang berarti mayat.

 **TKP:** Tempat Kejadian Perkara, lokasi terjadinya sebuah kejahatan.

 **BAP:** Berita Acara Pemeriksaan. Pencatatan dari hasil pemeriksaan verbalisan atas suatu perkara pidana, baik berisi keterangan korban, saksi, maupun keterangan tersangka (Wikipedia).

 **Centeng:** tukang pukul bayaran (kbbi).

 **Otsukare:** terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya.

 **Taruna:** kode kepolisian yang berarti berita/diberitakan.

 **86:** kode kepolisian yang berarti dimengerti.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** maaf saya belum sempat _proof read_ karena target saya adalah menyelesaikan fanfiksi ini secepat yang saya bisa. Alasannya karena cuma dapat libur di hari Sabtu-Minggu ini (minggu depan masuk kerja) dan hampir masuk ke minggu _hectic_ kerja. Hiks. Maaf juga kalau aneh, kurang terasa _feel_ -nya, dan terlalu melompat-lompat. Saya sudah lama tidak menulis, jadi kurang percaya diri. Huhuhu… Terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir!

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
